pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PnF Primeval
PnF Primeval is a series that CKDinomite65 is working on deviantart. This group focuses on the new Phineas and Ferb series: Primeval. Based on the BBC sci-fi series, Phineas and his friends have to deal with opens in time called anomalies which allows creatures from the past and the future. The first series is in production right now and will have 11 episodes. I hope everyone enjoys this action-packed series. To find out more about this series, click here to visit the PnF-Primeval wiki: http://pnf-primeval.wikispaces.com/ Characters: Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Baljeet Rai Buford Von Stomm Django Brown Irving Alex Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen Ginger Adyson Milly Katie Holly Perry the Platypus Dr. Doofenshmirtz Major Monogram Carl Candace Flynn Stacy Hirano Jeremy Johnson Jenny Linda Flynn Lawrence Fletcher Creatures Episode 1.1: Cistecephalus, Diictodon, Gorgonops, & Rhinesuchus Episode 1.2: Deinonychus, Tenontosaurus, & Zephyrosaurus Episode 1.3: Bananogmius, Hesperornis, Pteranodon, Styxosaurus, & Tylosaurus Episode 1.4: Indosuchus Episode 1.5: Hypselosaurus, Pyroraptor, & Tarascosaurus Episode 1.6: American Mastodon, Arctodus, & Castoroides Episode 1.7: Chalicotherium, Cynodictis, Entelodon, Hyaenodon, & Indricotherium Episode 1.8: Albertosaurus, Corythosaurus, Euoplocephalus, & Pachyrhinosaurus Episode 1.9: Agilisaurus, Omeisaurus, & Xuanhanosaurus Episode 1.10: Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Secodontosaurus, & Seymouria Episode 1.11: Anabisetia, Argentinosaurus, Dinilysia, Giganotosaurus, & Macrogryphosaurus Series 1 Episode 1.1-The Gorgon: An anomaly appears in the Danville forest leading to South Africa during the late Permian period, 250 million B.C. Phineas and his friends track down a fierce Gorgonops that has come through. Episode 1.2-Gang Killers: An anomaly opens at the Danville movie theater back to Montana during the early Cretaceous period, 110 million B.C. allowing a pack of dangerous Deinonychus venture through. Episode 1.3-Hell's Aquarium: When a sailing boat sails through an anomaly that leads to the late Cretaceous oceans, the team must venture through to rescue the crew. Episode 1.4-Trouble at the Taj Mahal: When a news report about a monster in India, the team head over and find out that it is an Indosuchus that came out of an anomaly outside the Tri-State area. While their, Baljeet runs into an old friend. Episode 1.5-Irving's Egg: When Irving finds a huge egg in the Danville Park, the team figure that another anomaly has opened. They decide to wait to see if the egg hatches while trying to avoid a couple of theropod dinosaurs that also came through. Episode 1.6-Milly and the Mastodon: An anomaly opens in the Danville forest again back to the Pleistocene epoch which unleashes a giant beaver, a short-faced bear, and an American mastodon that befriends Milly. Episode 1.7-The Bag,the Bad, & the Ugly: An anomaly opens at the Danville arena back to the Oligocene epoch unleashing some of the biggest, baddest, and ugliest land mammals that ever walked the Earth. Episode 1.8-Cretaceous Canadians: An anomaly opens at the Canadian border allowing a herd of dinosaurs and a pair of Albertosaurus to venture through. Episode 1.9-Oh My, Omeisaurus!: When an anomaly opens at Danville's Chinatown, Phineas & his friends have to round up a stressed out Omeisaurus and a carnivorous Xuanhanosaurus. Episode 1.10-Suffering Sailbacks!: An anomaly opens at the Super Food Stuff Mart back to the early Permian allowing a small group of Edaphosaurus & a dangerous Dimetrodon to roam through. Episode 1.11-A Gigantic Problem: Reginald and Winifred Fletcher are coming to visit Phineas & Ferb. Unfortunately, when an anomaly opens at the Danville airport back to mid Cretaceous Argentina, the team have to round up a herd of Argentinosaurus as well as its arch-nemesis: Giganotosaurus. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series